tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Seven: The Fandom Menace
shot361.png|One down. That Haunter is a preview of what we'll have to face at the gym. shot362.png|Two down. Halfway there. shot363.png|Fifteen more levels until we've got a volcanic-weasel type thing. shot364.png|Dual effort by Webly and Bruno :) shot365.png|He had a Zubat too, and that went down pretty easily. Sorry that I didn't get a shot of it failing to make a difference. shot366.png|Dude, your grasp of the situation is seriously askew. You've lost to me. Three times. shot367.png|DUDE! I just fell through the floor! Have a heart! Call 911 you punk! shot368.png|Legendary dogs? That's kind of laaaame. Suicune is pretty cool, though. And Raikou. And Entei. Okay, so I like all of them >.> shot369.png|New route shot370.png|Trey leveled up, thanks to that Raticate. Silly Raticate, despite all your rage, you were still just a rat in a cage...(I like that song, if you get the reference) shot371.png|Anudder new route. shot372.png|Mt. Mortar, some random cave mountain thingymahoozle. shot373.png|I'm good with this capture :) I like Machop. shot374.png|Yeah, buddy shot375.png|Welcome to the team, Avi. For those of you who don't know, that's AverageHero. shot376.png|I figure I might as well hatch this sucka. shot377.png|Is Cupcake joining the team? shot378.png|Nope! :D shot379.png|I don't know if I have the patience to go back and train Avi to match the others, right now. shot380.png|Training Zinc though, since I like that Smashing Pumpkins song. That's Zinc's theme song, now. shot381.png|A Mr. Mime? Dude, you disappoint me. shot382.png|It kept using Barrier, so I have to switch to Bruno, who in turn was hit with a critcal hit Confusion. Bruno finished the job, LIKE A BRO. shot383.png|Zinc is leveling surprisingly fast. I thought he would kind of drag and end up in the daycare. Imagine my relief. shot384.png|See? Zinc's moving right along. Plus, he has the advantage of being evolved early. shot385.png|Wow, Zinc, you're full of rage...>.> shot386.png|Webly's not fessin' or guessin', just expressin' himself. (Another song lyric, yo...) shot387.png|Which is the level he would have naturally evolved at. shot388.png|Uh...sure? shot389.png|Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that's My-Scope. shot390.png|Isn't that cute...(but it's wrong!...I liked that show, if you get the reference) shot391.png|Man, Zinc's higher than most of the team, now :P shot392.png|-Twirls finger in the air- shot393.png|My apologies, Tdi. shot394.png|Who didn't see that coming, really? shot395.png|Trey's close to evolving! I can feel it! shot396.png|So close! :O shot397.png|Yeah! Only three-- shot398.png|--more levels for Trey! And now Webly's gaining, again! shot399.png|Woo, Bruno! That's my team captain! shot400.png|What? At level 23? What did I say before, 26, wasn't it? Man, I was off. What was I thinking? Anyway, woo! Trey evolved! shot401.png|So yeah, I was legit surprised by that evolution. But you can't argue with that attack stat. It's 20 points higher than anyone else's. shot402.png|Sorry, Austin. shot403.png|Once everyone on the team hits level 23, we're going after our next badge. shot404.png|Only one more level for Webly...and two, I think, for Zinc. shot405.png|Zinc's the only one left, now. -Deep breath, deep breath- shot406.png|One more level...then the gym leader. I hope 23 is high enough. We wouldn't want a repeat of Whitney :( shot407.png|And there it is... shot408.png|Here we go, ya'll... shot409.png|That's one down. I taught Trey Bite for this very gym battle, even though Dark type moves are all special in this generation, and Trey's special attack is kind of low. Oh, well. It's getting the job done. shot410.png|Two down...I'm feeling a little better, now. shot411.png|Sweeeeeet. She's need that extra level. shot412.png|I was worried about that Gengar, because Gengar is a pretty beastly Pokemon. Luckily, we had Webly on our side! shot413.png|Oh yeah, we're gonna win. All that's left is this Haunter. What could possibly go wrong? shot414.png|Nope, nothing at all. shot415.png|Yep, perfect win. shot416.png|Yet? No, you're done. You had your chance. shot417.png|Badge #4, people. We're 1/2 of the way through Johto, and 1/4 of the way through the whole game. shot418.png|Shadow Ball! I'd say we're Shadow Ballin', but that would be ripping off the guy who invented Nuzlocke...which, in a way, I'm already kind of doing. Even though he welcomes fan runs. Maybe I should post this on the official site, too? shot419.png|New route. The firs thing I found was another Raticate, so I beat it up and left it. shot420.png|Seems like a good place to end the first episode that actually has a title. Not that I have a choice, we're at 60 screenshots.